


Warm Hot Coco

by Singstar234



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nightmares, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: After a nightmare is keeping her up, Lyra finds comfort in her new friend. (Inspired by the Rochambeau fanfic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Warm Hot Coco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Break_So_Beautifully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Break_So_Beautifully/gifts), [kikabennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/gifts).



> Inspired by the "Rochammbeau Universe" series.

Lyra let out a heavy gasp as she awoke from her nightmare. She shot up into a sitting position on her bed. Her eyes were wide, frantically looking round her room at the barracks. She felt Pan, in his ferret form, nudge her arm with his head.

"Lyra, Lyra are you okay?" Pan asks.

"I saw her Pan. My mother. She wouldn't let me go." Lyra says with fright in her voice. "And Roger, I couldn't reach him. I tried but I-"

"Lyra, it's okay. She won't find us. We're safe here." Pan assures her.

"That's what we were told at Rochambeau. We were told we were safe there and we weren't." Lyra points out. "What if it's the same here? What if everyone gets hurt?"

"They're strong people Lyra. You know Lee would never let anyone harm you, or the others." Pan says as he climbed closer to Lyra, who began to stroke his fur. Lyra began to look round her room. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't breath. Lyra quickly throws the covers of her body and jumps off the bed. She then makes her way to the window and opens it up. "Lyra, what are you doing?" Pan asks.

"I need to get out of here." Lyra tells her daemon.

"You know what Alexander said, we're not allowed to leave the barracks." Pan reminded her.

"We're not leaving. Just getting some fresh air." Lyra points out. She looks at the walls next to her window, on the outside, and see's a drain pip. It's not that far to the roof from her window.

Being as carful as she could, Lyra climbs out of the window and grabs hold of the drain pip. Once she has a good grip, she slowly begins to climb it. Pan shifts into a Magpie form and begins to follow her. It takes her a while, but she soon make it to the roof of the barracks. As she get comfortable on the tiles, Pan shifts back into his familiar ferret form.

The night made it hard for Lyra to make out her surroundings, but that was okay, the moon was offering enough light for her. She could just about see the outlining of the trees that surrounded the compound. It was so quiet, she almost forgot what it was like.

Back at Rochambeau there was always some sort of noise. Whether it was from the vehicles that drove around outside, or in the air. She still hadn't gotten use to these things called planes and helicopters yet. They were very loud compared to airships and Lee's balloon. Then there was the sounds of people in the hallways, passing her room. The chatter was very loud there compared to here.

"Do you think we're safe here?" Lyra asks.

"I think so. We've got Lee, Ruben-" Pan begins to list, but Lyra quickly cuts him off.

"No, I mean in this world." Lyra says. "Do you think we would of been safer going through that window, into another world?"

"I don't know." Pan tells her. "We wouldn't of know what world we would of entered. And if we had, then Lee would never of found us."

"But now he's wanted by the magisterium, because of me." Lyra says quietly.

"The magisterium aren't here. No one here, except for Mr Lawless, knows who we are." Pan reminds her.

"But someone knows I'm here. Someone who wants me for some reason." Lyra points out. "What if someone get's hurt because of me? Alvie and Ruben already did. And Pippa-"

"Pippa is okay. She's alive. You can't keep blaming yourself for that." Pan tells her. Lyra however keeps quiet and doesn't say anything.

_"Lyra."_

Lyra lets out a startling gasp at the sudden noise in her head. She looks around, trying to figure out where it came from.

"Down here." Lyra looks down to her window and see's Usnavi leaning out of her bedroom window. "Come down from there. It's dangerous." Lyra groans but obeys. She carefully slides towards the draining pipe and begins to descend back down to her room. Once she is close enough, Usnavi grabs her waist and helps her back into her room. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air." Lyra tells him as she crosses her arms.

"You know you could of just sat by the window. That's fresh air." Usnavi points out.

"But then I'm not outside. People get better fresh air when they are outside." Lyra tells him. Usnavi nods.

"Good point kid." Usnavi says. There's a moment of silence between them. "So you wanna tell me why you were on the roof?"

"I couldn't sleep." Lyra said, looking down at the ground a little.

"Yeah, me neither. But, you know what helps me sleep?" Usnavi says. "A nice warm hot coco."

Lyra looks at him with her eyebrows crossed. "Warm hot coco? What's that?"

"You wanna come and have some with me? It may help you sleep?" Usnavi suggests. Lyra thinks for a moment, biting her lip a little, before nodding. Usnavi leads her out of her room and down to the kitchen. Lyra takes a seat on one of the stools while Usnavi prepares the drinks.

"Why were you in my room?" Lyra asks. Usnavi turns to face her as he had his back to her.

"I heard you go up onto the roof. I figured that I better get you down from there before Lee murdered one of us for not keeping an eye on you." Usnavi tells her as he goes back to making the hot cocos.

"I'm not a baby." Lyra grumbles. Usnavi laughs.

"No, no your not. But you are still a kid." Usnavi points out.

"I can take care of myself." Lyra says.

"I'm sure you can, but it doesn't hurt to have someone there to have a extra set." Usnavi tells her as he pours in the water. Lyra looks at him with confusion.

"Extra set of what?" Lyra asks.

"Everything. Eyes, hands, brains, paciencia y fe." Usnavi says as he brings the drinks over.

"Pacensy ay?" Lyra tries to say, causing Usnavi to laugh.

"No, paciencia y fe. It means patience and faith, something my abuela use to say." Usnavi says as he takes a seat next to her on the stool. He places the cups of hot coco on the table, one in front of Lyra and one in front of himself. Pan, who is in a Ferret form, goes over to the cup and takes a sniff of it while Lyra looks down at the drink with curiosity.

"Is it meant to look like that?" Lyra asks.

"Yes, but be careful when you have some it's hot. Just take small sips to start with." Usnavi tells her. Lyra takes his word for it, and takes the cup into her hands. She takes a sniff of the drink before placing the cup to her lips. She takes a few sips of the drink before pulling away. Usnavi watches as Lyra's eyes grow wide. He grins as he watches her take another few sips of the drink. "You like it?"

"It's so nice. I think I prefer it over chocolate milk." Lyra admits.

"Don't tell Alvie that, you'll break his heart." Usnavi tells her. Lyra smiles and nods back to him.

The pair sit in silence for a few moments, each drinking their hot coco in piece. Usnavi can hear all the questions and worries running through Lyra's head but choses not to answer them. He knows that if she wanted to ask them then she would. It wouldn't be fair to her for him to know he was invading her mind, even if he can't completely help it.

"Lyra," Usnavi says, causing Lyra to look over to him, "why couldn't you sleep?"

Lyra looks down at her drink, feeling nervous about the idea of talking to someone about her dream. But she trusts Usnavi. He's her friend. "I had a dream about my mother, and my friend Roger." Usnavi doesn't say anything, allowing for Lyra to continue. "My mother, she had found me, and was taking me away from her. Her daemon had Pan and was hurting him, hurting me. She was saying how I was hers and how she loved me."

"Your mother, she's hurt you before?" Usnavi asks, sounding shocked by it.

"She didn't do it herself. Her daemon did. When ones daemon attacks another, we feel it. When they hurt, we hurt." Lyra explains. "When her daemon attacked mine, I couldn't move. She just stood there and let her daemon attack pan, drag him around the room, while I was on the floor begging her to stop."

Usnavi wasn't to sure of how to respond to this. How could a parent do that to their own child? How could someone do that to her?

"Suddenly I was back in the north. I could hear my friend Roger calling out to me. I could see him in the cage, and my father pulling down the blade between him and his daemon. But no matter how much I tried to get to him, I always end up seeing him being cut from his daemon, and falling to the ground. He always dies."

Usnavi could only watch as Lyra shed a tear from her eye. Lyra, this chid, has only lived a short life, but has already been through so much. Her parents have hurt her. She's watched her best friend die right in front of her. And to top it off, someone is after her. No matter what, she always seems to be the target of something bad.

_"I'm scared."_

"What are you scared of?" Usnavi asks. Lyra looks up at him with wide eyes. He quickly realised what he had just done and feels guilty. "Sorry. I shouldn't of done that."

"It's okay. You can't help it." Lyra says as she looks down at her drink. There's a moment of silence between them. "I don't anyone to get hurt."

Usnavi looks at her with confusion. "What makes you think someone's gonna get hurt?"

"Because you all did. When you came to rescue me from Rochambeau." Lyra reminds him. "You all got hurt, and Pippa, she nearly-"

"-but we're okay." Usnavi quickly jumps in before she could say the word. "We were all okay. Sure we got a few bumps and bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal. Besides, we had to make sure we were protecting you."

"But from who? Who's after me?" Lyra askes, almost begging for him to tell her. Usnavi sighs.

"I don't know. Non of us do. But I promise you Lyra, nothing is gonna happen to you. Non of us will let it, especially Lee." Lyra doesn't say anything and instead just continues to stare at the drink in her hand. "Have you spoken to Lee about this? About your dreams and your worries?" Usnavi asks. Lyra shakes her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to bother him. With everything that is going on, I don't want him to worry more." Lyra says as she takes a drink from her cup.

"I think it will worry him more if you don't tell him." Usnavi tells her. "I know when Sonny was little, he used to get nightmares but he didn't tell me at first because I had to shop to worry about. But in the end, it got to the point when he wasn't sleeping at all, and I knew something was wrong with him. When he finally told me, I felt guilty. I felt like he thought I was putting my worries before his."

"I just don't want to add onto Lee's worry." Lyra says.

"I won't say anything, but I think it would do you both some good. Besides, we can't have you falling asleep on the roof and causing a morning panic in the house." Usnavi tells her, causing Lyra to smile as she takes another drink from her cup. She tilts the cup all the way, finishing her drink. He takes both his and her cup over to the sink and quickly washes them up. He then turns to her. "Ready for bed?" Lyra nods.

The pair walk back to Lyra's room in silence. Usnavi watches Lyra as she heads towards her bed and climbs under the covers. Usnavi goes to shut the door when Lyra quickly speaks. "Usnavi?"

"Yeah kid?" Usnavi asks, poking he head through the gap.

"Thanks, for the hot coco." Lyra says.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Usnavi tells her with a smile. "Night amigo."

"Night." Usnavi closes the door behind him. There is silence ones again in the household.

"He's nice." Pan comments from her pillow.

"Yeah he is." Lyra says. "I like him, I like all of them."

"So what do you think? You think we're safe here?" Pan asks.

Lyra thinks for a moment. Think about what Usnavi had told her, about how they would all protect her if needed. She didn't want to feel like she needed their protection, that she could keep herself safe and look after herself, but deep down she knew she couldn't do this by herself. Even if she did how powers she was only just starting to learn how to control.

"Yeah. I think we're going to be okay."

Lyra stays in bed for a while, still trying her best to get to sleep but was failing. Quickly making a decision, she climbs out of bed and makes her way out of her room, Pan right behind her. She quietly walks down the hallway towards a familiar door. She places her hand at the door handle and slowly opens the door. Inside, Lee is asleep on his side facing away from the wall. Hester is asleep at the end of his bed. Lyra makes her way over to Lee's bed and climbs under the covers. She tries her best to get comfortable, being careful not to wake him up, even if he can be a heavy sleeper. 

As she finally gets comfortable, with Pan at the end of the bed with Hester, she feels Lee move a little in his sleep. His arm falls over her and pulls her closer to him. Lyra smiles and relaxes against him. She knows that he will protect her, just like everyone else will. He was her family, they all are. 


End file.
